1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic binoculars, in particular, to electric improved energy-saving electronic binoculars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic binoculars are proposed that are capable of recording image data in a storage medium and further having the advantage of night vision. The electronic binoculars are generally provided with an objective optical system, an imaging device, an image-signal processing unit, and an ocular unit. The imaging device converts an optical image produced by the objective optical system to electric signals. The image-signal processing unit generates image signals from the electric signals which are detected by the imaging device, so that the object image can be visually indicated by the ocular unit. The ocular unit has an image-indicating device that displays the object image due to the image signals generated by the image-signal processing unit.
An imaging device, such as a CCD, as well as an image-indicating device, such as an LCD, consume electricity. Further, the image-signal processing unit that converts the electric signals from the imaging device to image signals, in order to visually indicate the object image on the ocular unit or to store the image signals in the storing medium, also consumes electricity. Therefore, such electronic binoculars are not suitable for extended use from the aspect of electricity consumption.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-281555 discloses electronic binoculars provided with an imaging device for electronic imaging; in addition to and separate from a binocular optical system, which has a pair of observation optical systems, including objective lens and ocular lens systems, as is known in the art. According to the above-disclosed binoculars, although the imaging device for capturing an object image and the ocular unit consume electricity, object images can be observed without consuming electricity through the conventional binocular optical system which is separately provided in the binoculars.